This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Standard functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) studies have identified overlapping regions in human lateral occipitotemporal cortex (LOTC) that are motion-selective (area hMT+) and body part-selective (the extrastriate body area, EBA). Using high-resolution fMRI (HR-fMRI), we examined the fine-scale spatial organization of these regions relative to each other, as well as to known visual field maps in LOTC, specifically, LO-1/2 and TO-1/2. To read about other projects ongoing at the Lucas Center, please visit http://rsl.stanford.edu/ (Lucas Annual Report and ISMRM 2011 Abstracts)